


It's Good To See You

by LacePendragon



Category: RWBY
Genre: But Only Sorta, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Reunions, Scene Expansion, Spoilers for V7E2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacePendragon/pseuds/LacePendragon
Summary: “I meant it when I said it was good to see you.”James missed Qrow. Qrow missed James. Their relationship has always been up in the air, and it's even more tremulous now, but that doesn't stop their feelings for one another, or their need to be close.Or: It didn't stop at a hug, after the scene cut away.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 57
Kudos: 356





	It's Good To See You

**Author's Note:**

> _I'm so used to giving and now I get to RECEIVE._ <-- My thoughts on V7E2.
> 
> It's been three hours. Maybe four.
> 
> I regret NOTHING.

_“I meant it when I said it was good to see you.”_

James’ arms slipped around Qrow and Qrow froze. He slipped his arms around James and patted his back, a soft smile on his face and a fond eye roll shifting his head. He shook his head and went to pull back, only for James to pull him even closer and rest his cheek on Qrow’s shoulder.

“I thought…” James trailed off, his words so soft that Qrow barely heard them. “I thought maybe…”

“No,” whispered Qrow, tightening his hold on James and burying his face into the crook of James’ neck. “No, I’m okay.” He took a shaky breath. “I’m okay.”

Not completely. But he was alive, and that was something.

James pulled back and slipped his hands upward, cupping Qrow’s face in both hands. He stared at Qrow, his brows drawn together, and his lips pressed into a thin line. Qrow sucked in a sharp breath at the look in James’ eyes. There was something soft there, something worried and gentle and hesitant. Guilt gnawed at Qrow’s chest from withholding what they knew from James.

He understood it. Really, he did. The story of Ozma and Salem was a powerful one, and it could knock anyone on their ass. And with what James was planning – god, he couldn’t _believe_ what James was planning. Was it the right idea? He didn’t know. He wished he did. He wished Ozpin was here. Maybe they would know – it made sense to withhold information. Just until they understood how James would take it.

Qrow would trust Ruby. He’d follow her lead. Even if it hurt him to do it.

But he didn’t want to think about that right. What he wanted to think about was this man, holding him, staring at him like he was the only thing in the world who mattered.

“I thought I’d never see you again,” whispered James, his thumb rubbing over Qrow’s jawline. Qrow slipped his own arms higher, draping them over James’ shoulders and folding them so he could tangle his fingers in James’ hair. “I thought Beacon was the end.”

“So did I,” replied Qrow, his voice just as soft.

There was so much they needed to talk about. So much they needed to say. Their relationship had been ill-defined at the worst of times, and now, with the end of the world looming, there were more important things to talk about.

“The kids are staying in the dorms,” said James, his gaze flickering around Qrow’s face. “But adults don’t stay in the dorms.”

Qrow blinked. “Oh?” He couldn’t keep the hope out of his voice. He wanted, desperately, to know what James was thinking. He’d left them until the end. Left talking with Qrow until they could speak one on one, without anyone to interrupt them.

“I was hoping you’d want to stay with me,” said James. He swallowed, visibly, and Qrow flushed at the thought of living in James’ apartment. He knew James lived, sort of, in the academy, with his own apartment. He should have lived somewhere bigger, fancier, but he never wanted to leave the school.

Qrow cracked a smile. “Yeah,” he said, quiet. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

James’ thumb shifted, drawing beneath Qrow’s lips. He frowned, and Qrow furrowed his brow. James took his hands from Qrow’s face and stepped back, Qrow’s arms falling to his sides as James stepped out of his embrace.

“Jim?” he asked, cocking his head to one side. Exhaustion clung to his bones like a second skin, and he could feel himself swaying, if only slightly.

James looked at Qrow, then at his hands, and muttered something too low to make out. He yanked his left glove off, revealing calloused knuckles and rough skin, and then his right, revealing the silver and white of his prosthetic.

“Sorry,” said James, clearing his throat. He stuffed his gloves in a pocket in his coat. “I…” He looked away.

“Yeah,” Qrow walked forward and cupped James’ face in his hands, smoothing his palms against James’ beard. It was weird, seeing him with facial hair. But Qrow liked it. It was… soft. “I get it.”

James leaned into one of Qrow’s hands, rubbing his own hands against Qrow’s shoulders, before wrapping his arms around Qrow, above the waist but below his ribs.

“I missed you,” whispered James, their faces an inch apart.

“I missed you too,” whispered Qrow. “And I missed…” He trailed off, frowning.

“Yes,” replied James. “Me too.” And he tipped his head to one side, leaned in, and kissed Qrow.

Facial hair soft against Qrow’s cheeks, lips warm and slightly damp against Qrow’s own. Qrow’s eyes fluttered closed and he gripped James’ face tighter, exhaling shakily through his nose. He kissed back, pouring a year and a half of loss and fear and _want_ into the motion. Tears gathered in his eyes before he could stop them.

He’d thought their kiss at Beacon had been the last.

He’d thought that moment had been it.

He’d thought…

Qrow dragged his mind into the kiss, James’ beard warm in his hands and on his cheeks, nose breaths tickling one another.

They broke apart, foreheads together.

“Are you… crying?” asked James. He lifted one hand and touched Qrow’s cheek, and Qrow became aware that the tears had slipped free and were tracking down his face.

“Yeah,” croaked Qrow. He took a breath and let it out, slow and shaky. “I… fuck Jim, I almost _died_ on the way here.” He hesitated. “I almost offed myself, too.” He dropped his head to James’ shoulder and tried not to break. “I thought it was over. I thought everything was over.” He shuddered. “_I missed you so much.”_

James tensed at Qrow’s words and held him tight.

“I’m glad you’re still here,” whispered James.

“You should thank Ruby,” said Qrow, letting out a frustrated chuckle. “She’s the reason I’m still here. Twice over, even.”

James took Qrow’s face and pulled him back so they could look each other in the eye. “I will,” he said. “I swear, I will.” He watched Qrow for a long moment, brow furrowed, then, “If we get through this, we should date.”

Qrow blinked.

James cleared his throat. “A proper date,” he said. “Dinner, flowers, everything. Let me take you out.”

Qrow felt his chest warm. Fear and guilt and love warring in his chest and he sighed, soft and full of longing. “Yeah,” he said. “I’d like that.”

James leaned in and pressed a kiss to Qrow’s forehead, then his nose, then each cheek. He hesitated, and Qrow leaned up and kissed his lips again, holding him there with his kiss for as long as he dared.

James was _home._ And to Qrow, kissing him was crossing the welcome mat back into the only part of his life that wasn’t absolute shit. James, whatever they were, was _everything._ Qrow hadn’t dared to think they were anything. That their whatever-it-was would last the end of the world. But it had.

Hell, it had only gotten stronger.

When they pulled back, they smiled at each other. “Why don’t I take you back to my apartment,” murmured James, leaning to whisper in Qrow’s ear. “Show you where you’ll be staying?”

Qrow hummed and let himself grin, sly and crooked. “Sure, James, let’s go.”

James took his hand and together, they walked out of the office and headed for James’ apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on my nonsense.


End file.
